Forum:Weapons
Category:Suggestions This is actually called weapons and other suggestions Gen.grevous what do you think of these? I would also like to point out that half trolls are actually the people of far harad, not pertorogwaith (is that the correct spelling?). Just searching up "half-trolls lotr" on google reveals this. 'Spiked club' Spiked clubs will be another weapon used by orcs and half-trolls. They will be craftable on a gundabad crafting table, like so. S=stick St=stalagmite/stalactite X=nothing X | X |X St| S |St X | S | X They will also be obtainable through loot chests in orc camps. They will deal 4 hearts of damage, and lots of knockback, and will have 30 uses. They cannot be used to block. Broadsword Broadswords will be wielded by the half-trolls, as their hands are too big to wield smaller ones, and too clumsy to make them. They will be crafted on a half-troll crafting table like so. W=Wood (any type, but not planks, pure wood. If there is a pertorogwaith-specific wood, then use that) Ir=iron ingot X=nothing X | Ir | Ir X | Ir | Ir X | W | W They will be obtainable also through half-troll loot chests They will deal 5 hearts of damage, and 150% knockback, and will have only 15 uses, as they are crudely made by the clumsy hands of half-trolls. They can block well, as they are so big, and will take away half the incoming attack damage if used to block. Faction bows Each faction should have it's own bow, that looks slightly different from the last faction's bow. Just a small change, and of course, each bow should be crafted on the relevant crafting table. Arrow/crossbow bolt types 'Poison arrows/crossbow bolts' Arrows that give poison effect. Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt under a bottle of poison, which gives the bottle back afterwards. 'Exploding arrows/crossbow bolts' They explode with half the force of a TNT/orc bomb. Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt under 3 gunpowder. 'Broadhead arrows/crossbow bolts' They pierce armour, meaning armour protection is reduced. It also damages armour. Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt below 2 iron ingots (gives 8) 'Fire arrows/crossbow bolts' They set set enemy's on fire. Also sets alight anything it hits. Like a flying flint-and-steel. Crafted on a regular crafting table with an arrow/crossbow bolt below a flint-and-steel. Gives back the flint and steel, with half its uses used up. A flint and steel with less than half it's uses left will not work. Makes 12. Shields Shields should have their their own "bar", like an armour bar, and while they are not broken they are the equivalent of another armour bar. But they wear out, and their effects lessen, and they eventually break. When you unlock a shield it will appear in your inventory, and when it is partially used, you can repair your shield on a crafting table (regular) by putting it into the center of the table, and then putting an item, shield specific, into the crafting table, the relevant items to shields are listed below. Frost/heat effect It would be more realistic if the frost and heat effects were more regular than they are currently (e.g every 2 minutes, increasing the lower your health is. Harad robes Harad robes should be craftable, with a burkha-style head-covering, and this should remove the heat effect. They should be dyable like leather armour. Camel wool A drop from camels. Four camel wool makes wool block, camel wool in armour patterns makes harad robes, and camel wool in the shape of carpet makes harad rug, which can then be dyed. Harad Rugs Harad rugs should be made out of camel wool. They can be dyed into stripes by using dye along the bottom row of a crafting table, and with the rug in the middle. Vary the dye to make stripes. Chairs Chairs should be added to this mod, just as a furniture item so that we don't have to keep using stairs. They would be crafted like so. W=wood planks (any type) X=nothing X | X | W W | W | W W | X | W I would love these changes to be implemeted quite soon, maybe as soon as the update after next! - 03:37, October 3, 2014 (UTC)willonething Spiked Club -- wouldn't a weapon used by the half trolls be too big for a player to wield? Broadsword -- see above. Faction bows -- not needed so far as I can tell. The bows of Rohan and Gondor were very similar. Harad, Mordor, and the Elves already have their own bows. Poison arrows -- good idea, but maybe make them available to evil factions only? Explosive arrows -- a bit OP don't you think? Also not canon. Broadhead arrows -- too OP. Fire arrows -- I don't know that any such thing existed in Middle-Earth, however it is a good idea. Shields that provide protection -- Read the FAQ. Frost/heat effect -- good idea. Craftable Harad robes -- good idea. Camel wool -- good idea. Harad rugs -- good idea. Chairs -- good idea. Glflegolas (talk) 13:22, October 3, 2014 (UTC) 1.The spiked club comes in 2 varieties. The one used by half-trolls is not obtainable, and is only seen in their hands, but the one used by orcs is smaller and lighter 2.On reflection, I agree. It can only be seen in the hands of half-trolls, and it cannot be dropped. 3. Actually, yes. All the nations that are big on archery allready have their bows. 4.Fair enough, although I think good factions would be able to poison arrows too. 5.Ok. Maybe downscale them a bit? They are a normal arrow when hitting unarmoured enemys, they do double damage when hitting armoured enemys (they would explode on the armour), and they destroy the first block they hit if they miss. 6.They do not disregard armour entirely, they only reduce the effect for the arrow. Armour is still effective on other weapons. 7.Fire arrows are just like arrows that they light. Can it really not have occured to them to light their arrows?? 8.I (along with most other people) still think it would be good to have a working shield system 9-13. Thanks! - 20:49, October 3, 2014 (UTC)willonething